El sabor de la venganza
by nittasayuri
Summary: una familia acusada de falsa traicion por su rey,una chica tomada como esclava por el principe querra vengarse,podra surigir el amor entre ellos?un secreto entorno al principe.Dejad rewievs,espero que os guste,cap 3 UP! contiene lemon
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de DB no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sacada de mi imaginacion si xDDD.

Este es mi segundo fic de DB.

Me he tomado la licencia de poner a todos los personajes de DB como Saiyans, pero respetando edades y familias y resto de cosas.

Os aviso de que este capitulo es un tanto violento, pues he plantado a Trunks como un ser frio,arrogante y sanguinario, pero a lo largo de la historia su personalidad se ira suavizando.

La inspiracion de escribir este fic me vino leyendo un libro de egipto.

Espero que lo disfruteis. Habra las tipicas parejas de Trunks x pan y x marron (triangulo amoroso) y goten x bra y un oscuro secreto respecto a Trunks y hasta aquí puedo contar xDDDD.

Capitulo 1 : Traidores

El príncipe de los Saiyan se desperezó con inusitada rapidez como sólo la necesidad de batalla era capaz de hacer, se dirigió al baño donde se aseó concienzudamente y volviendo a su enorme habitación cogió de su armario su traje de batalla, volvió su cuerpo al espejo y comenzó a ponerse el traje con el pulso palpitándole en las sienes, su sangre corría salvaje por su cuerpo.

El reflejo del espejo le devolvió la imagen de un hombre marcial y disciplinado que estaba preparándose para una pronta batalla. Se encontraba exultante pues amaba batallar sobre todas las cosas pero aún así tenía ciertos reparos en atentar contra los de su propia raza.

_** FLASHBACK**_

_Hijo, hay que acabar con ellos de una vez por todas – dijo el rey de Vegetasei mientras se movía por su despacho como una fiera enjaulada._

_¿Qué es lo que han hecho, padre? - respondió un sorprendido Trunks ante la extraña petición de su padre._

_Alta traición, planean desbaratar nuestra familia desde hace años, quien sabe si no nos quieren aniquilar a todos._

_Pero padre, son Saiyan, atentar contra nuestra propia raza es lo más deplorable, hemos nacido para batallar pero no para aniquilarnos los unos a los otros, estamos aquí para ensalzar nuestra raza como la más poderosa del universo._

_Haz lo que te digo maldito gusano, si no quieres que lo haga yo mismo y luego te mate a ti también sin dejar una minúscula partícula de tu maldito cuerpo. - dijo el rey escupiendo veneno en cada una de sus palabras._

_De acuerdo padre, haré lo que me dices._

_Por toda respuesta Vegeta hizo un amago de sonrisa de medio lado._

Se miró de nuevo al espejo y le satisfizo su aspecto, llevaba su traje de batalla azul marino con unas botas blancas, una bruñida armadura de metal blanco con el símbolo de la realeza Saiyan y una capa que le llegaba a los pies de un también inmaculado color blanco, cogiendo la espada que se encontraba sobre su cama se la colgó del cinto que llevaba a la espalda y su insustituible Scout en una de sus enguantadas manos.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al despacho de su padre con rapidez mientras su capa ondeaba a su paso entre los muchos criados y esclavos que habitaban en el palacio. Con un leve toque de nudillos llamó a la puerta y una estridente voz grave bramódesde el interior de la habitación.

Pasa – dio Vegeta por escueta respuesta.

Padre – respondió Trunks a su padre a forma de saludo mientras entraba en la habitación.

Ya está todo listo – dijo Vegeta mientras levantaba su vista de un legajo de papeles.

Estoy esperando tus órdenes.

Debes dirigirte a la ciudad de Tomodran y allí asaltar la casa de la familia Son y aniquilarlos a todos sin dejar a nadie con vida. Como ves las órdenes son muy simples.

Por toda respuesta Trunks asintió con un leve gesto de testa, no se atrevía a rebatir las órdenes de su progenitor, pues Vegeta era conocido en todo el planeta como un hombre con una legendaria ira sin límites y una demencia sanguinaria, el no se quedaba corto en cuanto a su dosis de fría y beligerante arrogancia, pero no hasta los límites de atentar contra los de su propia raza.

El comandante Lyell te está esperando en el hangar 5 con un pequeño escuadrón de naves para esta misión, espero que no falles si no pagaras tu la traición de los Son con tu propia vida – dijo Vegeta mirando a su hijo con una mirada acerada en la que se podía ver un matiz de una ira sin límites.

De acuerdo padre, no fallaré – dijo Trunks a su padre por toda respuesta.

Salió del despacho de su padre un tanto aturdido, pero no tenía otra opción más que acatar las órdenes, se dirigió con una fingida rapidez al hangar número 5 donde le estaba esperando el comandante entre un caos de máquinas y papeles.

Príncipe Trunks, le estaba esperando, aquí está todo ya preparado para salir.

Comandante Lyell – dijo Trunks a forma de saludo con su ya más que conocida frialdad.

Tenemos que partir a la ciudad de Tomodran y allí – dijo Lyell, pero no pudo acabar la frase pues fue interrumpido por Trunks.

Ya conozco la misión maldito insecto.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ambos Saiyan, Trunks se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el comandante y este reaccionó instintivamente haciéndose un paso atrás.

Entraremos por las ventanas de la casa pero de manera sigilosa y con un par de efectivos en cada ventana para evitar que si oyeran algún ruido sospechoso se prepararan para el ataque,este debe ser repentino y otro par de soldados de refuerzo en las puertas para evitar alguna huida cuando entremos y allí los aniquilaremos mismo – dijo Trunks al comandante sin apartar la vista del plano de la casa de los Son.

Una grandiosa estrategia príncipe Trunks, todos los Son, son unos grandiosos guerreros a pesar de ser de clase baja. Ya lo demostró Gokuh en la lucha contra Freezer, pero aún así deben ser aniquilados, son unos traidores a vuestra familia.

Por toda respuesta Trunks gruñó a la cara del comandante Lyell pues tanta falsa adulación le levantaba dolor de cabeza y le ponía de un terrible mal humor, se dirigió a la nave insignia del escuadrón y antes de subir a ella hizo un gesto con la mano y unos 20 Saiyan se dirigieron a sus puestos y al cabo de 5 minutos partieron del hangar dejando este desierto.

Surcaron el rosado cielo de Vegetasei durante algo más de una hora y cuando Trunks divisó en el panel de la nave las coordenadas de la ciudad de Tomodran, dio la orden de aterrizar en un pequeño claro que se encontraba cerca de la casa de los susodichos traidores.

Cuando hubieron aterrizado, Trunks se dirigió a los soldados explicándoles los detalles de la actuación de la misión y partieron hacía la casa de los Son en un completo silencio, al cabo de unos minutos estaban en las inmediaciones de esta e invadieron el territorio que lo rodeaba y colocándose de la manera acordada a un leve toque de mano de Trunks estos entraron en la casa entre un estruendo de gritos y cristales rotos.

Quietos todos – dijo Trunks ante los estupefactos miembros de la familia de los Son.

¿Qué es lo que queréis de nosotros? - dijo Gohan.

Cállate perro traidor, vengo a aniquilaros. ¿Quién eres tu?

Soy Son Gohan, ¡Traidores! ¿Nosotros?

¿Acaso te atreves a cuestionar las órdenes de tu magnánimo rey? - dijo un Trunks cada vez más asqueado ante la insolencia de ese hombre.

¡Sí! - dijo Gohan rotundamente – Tu padre está completamente loco, es un perro, una vergüenza para la raza Saiyan.

Trunks rió airadamente ante la respuesta de Gohan.

¡Vaya! Si parece que el sucio traidor tiene agallas, pero tus agallas te van a servir de poco, os voy a borrar de la faz del planeta – dijo Trunks sombriamente.

Protegeré a mi familia con mi propia sangre.

Que así sea.

Tras su respuesta, del dedo de Trunks salió un haz de luz que fue a parar al cuerpo de una anciana sin esta poder defenderse.

Maldito despojo – dijo Gohan temblando de furia mientras miraba el exánime cuerpo de su madre tendido en el suelo sin vida.

¡Que empiece el baile! - bramó Trunks a sus soldados mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para que mataran y destruyeran todo sembrando el terror a su paso.

¡Eres un maldito cobarde al igual que tu padre que se escuda tras sus soldados! ¡Si eres un hombre mídete conmigo! - gritó un Gohan fuera de sí en estado super Saiyan.

Estaré encantado – dijo Trunks con un toque de demencia en su mirada.

Los soldados se adueñaron de la casa y fueron destruyendo y matando a cuantas personas iban viendo.

En el piso de arriba dos mujeres se encontraban agazapadas junto a una cama, hasta que la más joven de todas escuchó los gritos de su padre abajo y se levantó deshaciéndose del protector abrazo de su madre.

¡Pan! ¿ A donde vas? - dijo una asustada Videl mirando a su única hija.

Voy a ayudar a papa, parece que abajo están luchando y algo ha pasado con la abuela Chichi – dijo Pan a su madre apretando los puños que le temblaban de furia.

Por favor hija no vayas, tu padre es muy fuerte hija,ya lo sabes y siento el Ki de tu abuelo Gokuh y de tu tío Goten, vienen hacia aquí, entre ellos tres se bastan solos.

Mama, ya no soy ninguna niña, tengo 18 años y el deber de toda mujer Saiyan es luchar aunque haga falta morir en el fragor de la batalla.

¡Por favor hija no! - gritó una destrozada Videl mientras temblaba convulsamente por el llanto.

Pan salió de la habitación al encuentro de los soldados dispuesta a dar su vida si hiciera falta con tal de proteger a su familia.

El grito de una mujer alertó a varios soldados de que había más personas en la planta de arriba de la casa y se dirigieron hacía allí rápidamente encontrándose con una menuda chica joven que les miraba dementemente sopensándoles.

Mirad muchachos aquí tenemos a otra traidora, pero una pequeña traidora, antes de matarla creo que nos divertiremos un rato con ella – dijo el soldado que iba delante de todos ellos a lo que los otros soldados rieron.

Pan por toda respuesta se dirigió hacía ellos temerariamente y se enfrascó con ellos en una pelea, lazando puñetazos, patadas y haces de luz a diestro y siniestro y a pesar de lo desigual de la batalla, pues eran 3 contra uno, consiguió reducirlos y dejarlos heridos e inconscientes pero aún así había recibido considerable daño, tenía varios dolores por el cuerpo que al cabo de unos días serían unos considerables moratones así como varios cortes y el labio con sangre que se le había secado.

Bajó las escaleras despacio y camuflando su Ki esperando encontrar más de esos soldados, pero sólo vio un rastro de cadáveres tanto de la gente de su casa como de los soldados y asomó levemente la cabeza al salón donde se encontraba su padre transformado en super Saiyan luchando con un hombre uniformado , armadura y espada a la espada, siguió mirando la estancia y descubrió el cuerpo desmadejado de su abuela Chichi sin vida en el suelo con un agujero en su pecho, en ese momento una ira asesina nubló su mente e invadió todo su cuerpo notando como aumentaba su fuerza y Ki no haciendo nada por ocultarla y cogió el primer objeto contundente que vio a su alrededor y asiéndolo fuertemente en su mano derecha entró como una centella en el salón y colocándose detrás de Trunks lo hizo añicos su cabeza, pero a pesar de ello no consiguió infligirle mucho daño.

Trunks notó como algo impactaba contra su cabeza y un reguero de sangre caliente empezaba a manar de la herida infligida y dándose la vuelta vio a una muchacha joven coronado todo su cuerpo por el aura dorada del estado super Saiyan.

Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí – dijo Trunks mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo deleitándose, le parecía que era una chica bastante hermosa, era tan alta como él con un cuerpo menudo pero proporcionado y bien formado por el entrenamiento a los que se someten los Saiyan, su largo pelo negro se pegaba a su cara por el sudor y unos enormes orbes oscuros como pozos le miraban insondablemente con una ira que no parecía conocer límites y sus bellas y armónicas facciones parecían esculpidas en piedra debido a la dureza de su expresión, pero lo que realmente excitó a Trunks fue verla en estado super Saiyan, nunca había visto a ninguna mujer Saiyan lograrlo, ni si quiera a Marron o a su hermana pequeña.

¡Huye Pan! - gritó Gohan a su hija.

Pan no atendía a la voz de su padre, la ira ciega dominaba todo su ser y sólo era capaz de ver a Trunks.

¡Escoria! - grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta y se dirigió a Trunks que lo miraba divertido y le asestó un puñetazo en la burlona cara haciendo que el labio inferior de este empezara a sangrar profusamente.

Trunks notó como de nuevo la sangre de nuevo manaba pero esta vez de un sitio distinto y dirigió su mano hacía donde sentía la calidez del rojo líquido y escupió en el suelo mientras una mueca burlona se dibujaba en su rostro, se acercó rápidamente a Pan y la cogió del cuello.

Maldito cerdo cobarde – dijo voz ahogada Pan y le escupió a la cara.

Trunks limpió el escupitajo de su cara con una mano enguatada y dándose de nuevo la vuelta hacia Gohan oprimiendo el cuello de su única hija.

Creo que hoy me voy a mostrar magnánimo y os voy a perdonar la vida, pero me llevo a esta – dijo señalando a Pan.

¡No! - el grito desgarrador de Videl rasgó la escena.

Tendrá su lugar entre las criadas y esclavas de mi palacio, esa va a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, deberíais besarme los pies por mostrarme tan generoso y perdonaros la vida a cambio de vuestra insignificante hija.

Déjala libre por favor, mátanos a todos pero déjala a ella libre – dijo una suplicante Videl de rodillas.

¡Estúpida mujer! - dijo Trunks mientras le daba una patada en el estomago haciendo que la mujer se doblara en el suelo sin respiración.

Pero esta se levanto y siguió insistiendole.

Majestad, por favor, tenga piedad de mi hija, tan sólo tiene 18 años, tómeme a mi en su lugar.

18 años, una excelente edad – dijo Trunks volviendo miraba de nuevo a la chica relamiéndose.

¡Es una niña! - gritó Videl desgarradoramente de nuevo.

Cállate o la mató delante de vosotros dos, escoria, vergüenza de la raza Saiyan – dijo Trunks fríamente mientras apuntaba a Pan con un haz de luz que salía de su dedo.

Trunks hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los soldados que quedaban vivos y este maniato a Pan.

El príncipe Saiyan se dirigió hacía las naves de nuevo ondeando la capa tras él y los soldados le siguieron.

Pan miró a sus destrozados padres y a su abuelo y su tío que hacían acto de presencia en ese momento y les prometió mentalmente que sobreviviría a cualquier cosa que le hicieran y que vengaría con creces la afrenta que se había afligido a su familia, aún sin saber por que un escuadrón real comandado por el mismísimo príncipe de todos los Saiyan había hecho tamaño despropósito a su familia.

_**Continuara ….**_

_**4 – marzo – 2010**_

P.D : no me mateis por el capitulo, sorry, sorry, sorry


	2. Chapter 2 : Caminos para la venganza

**Disclaimer : los personajes de DB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, pero esta historia si,es producto de mi imaginacion. Es un universo alterno en el que todos los personajes de DB son Saiyan. **

Capítulo 2 : Caminos para la venganza

Trunks llevaba el cuerpo desmayado de la joven Saiyan en los brazos, ya que debido al esfuerzo de haberse transformado en Super Saiyan había perdido el conocimiento. Subió a su nave, dejó el cuerpo en el suelo y despegó, tras lo cual el resto del escuadrón le siguió.

Los Son veían como su pequeña Pan era llevada en brazos del príncipe Saiyan como prisionera sin que pudieran hacer nada. Cuando vieron que las naves del escuadrón real despegaban, volvieron a la casa a sopesar la situación y ver el número de muertos y desperfectos.

La casa estaba llena de cuerpo sin vida y enseres familiares.

Todos se acercaron al cuerpo de Chichi para ver si seguía con vida después del ataque de Trunks y aunque conocían la respuesta de antemano había que cerciorarse.

Goten se agarró fuertemente al cuerpo sin vida de su madre sollozando fuertemente minetras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto.

Todos lloraban silenciosamente al saber que la afable Chichi había fallecido.

Goten cruzó el salón y se asomó al pasillo que estaba plagado de cuerpos, uno de ellos llamó su atención sobre el resto por su cabello castaño cobrizo, se acercó con miedo y descubrió que era el de su esposa Paresu. Acercó su cara al pecho buscando un latido que ya no existía. No pudiendo soportar más dolor un grito desgarró el aire.

- ¡Voy a aniquilarlo!. Mi mujer y mi hijo ¡No! - gritó Goten mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente y su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto y la ira que invadían su cuerpo.

Al oir el grito todos corrieron a ver que le ocurría al hijo menor de Goku. Vieron a Goten convertido en Super Saiyan con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso había una gran determinación en su mirada.

- ¡Goten! ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Gohan a su hermano menor.

¡Han matado a Paresu y al hijo que esperabamos! - dijo Goten friamente con una ira asesina en su mirada - voy a matarlos uno a uno.

Gohan se acercó a su hermano y agarrándole del brazo se lo llevó al salón. Él también había perdido a su madre y su hija se hallaba prisionera en manos de ese demonio, pero no dejaba que la ira le invadiera, pues tenía mas que perder que ganar. Le sentó en el sofa y le dejo solo para que se recuperara del shock mientras ayudaba a recoger los desperfectos y preparar los cadáveres para el funeral.

Goten perdió la noción del tiempo y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que volvió en sí, se levantó del sofa y vió que la casa estaba limpia y que los cadáveres ya no se encontraban en el suelo. Vió luces en el jardín y se dirigió hacía allí, donde estaban todos congregados en tornos a los cuerpos ya preparados para el funeral sobre altares improvisados y las ropas de batalla de cada uno. Se acercó al cuerpo de su madre y la besó en la ya helada frente.

Adiós mama, espero que tengas buen viaje al otro mundo y cuides de Paresu y tu nieto.

Entonces se acercó al cuerpo de su mujer besándola en los labios y luego bajó su cabeza hacía su vientre, el cual besó tiernamente.

Tu padre esta orgullos de tí – dijo Goten a su hijo no nacido con la voz tomada por el llanto.

Todos se fueros despidiendo de los caídos a su manera.

Goku por ser el guerrero de mayor edad cogió la tea encendida de manos de su hijo mayor y la acercó a los cuerpos que prendieron en seguida llenandose el aire del aroma dulzón de la muerte, pues los cuerpos de los Saiyan difuntos aparte de ponerles su ropa de batalla, se lavaban y se preparaban con unguentos y afeites especiales para prepararlos para la otra vida.

Todos se dirigieron al interior de la casa, pues no era lógico el mantenerse esperando a la quema total de los cuerpos, pues tardaría varias horas.

Papa ¿ A qué crees que vino ese ataque? No somos ningunos traídores – preguntó Gohan a su padre.

Lo se.

¿Entonces?

Quizá venga de hace años. De cuando el actual Rey Vegeta y yo eramos jóvenes. Ambos estabamos en el ejército, yo estaba preparando las pruebas para intentan entrar en el cuerpo de élite. Y en algunas misiones el padre de Vegeta me puso al mando y las cumplí satisfactoriamente por lo que fuí distinguido por él. Cuando Vegeta aún no había hecho nada remarcable. Fue en ese preciso instante donde comenzó su rivalidad contra mí. Si no hijo, otra explicación no puede haber.

Ya veo – dijo Gohan a su padre mientras miraba a su hermano que se revolvía inquieto en el sofa.

Ya se como lo voy a hacer – dijo Goten.

Todos se miraron con cara de circunstancia.

Gracias papa, me has dado la idea para mi ñana voy a intentar entrar en el ejército e ire matando a cada uno de los canallas que han hecho esto poco a poco – dijo Goten con una enfermiza determinación en la mirada.

Al cabo de algo más de una hora, Trunks llegó al hangar nº 5 donde el comandante Lyell le esperaba expectante.

Alteza ¿Qué tal la misión que le encomendó su padre? - preguntó el comandante alborozado.

Cállate gusano – dijo Trunks friamente sin mirar al militar.

El comandante supuso que algo había pasado durante la misión por lo que decidió callarse y dejar paso al príncipe de los Saiyan pues no quería ganarse su enemistad pues en cualquier momento podía darle un arranque de locura y provocar su desgracia.

Trunks llevaba de nuevo el cuerpo de Pan en brazos y sin dirigirse a nadie salió del hangar, recorrió los pasillos del palacio ante la atónita mirada de los criados y esclavos, pues les resultaba casi dantesco la imagen del príncipe Saiyan con una joven mujer de su especie en brazos. Llegó a su habitación y dejó el cuerpo de la joven sobre su gran cama. Se dirigió al despacho de su padre, pero se paro un momento ante la gran puerta cerrada, tenía cierto reparo en entrar, pues había dejado inconclusa la misión que le había sido encomendada por culpa de la aparición de la joven muchachita Saiyan, su conversión en Super Saiyan y el deseo que experimento por ello, apretó los puños y la impotencia invadió su cuerpo haciéndole temblar levemente. Se había metido en una buena y tenía que deshacer el entuerto de alguna manera, con nudillos temblosos llamó a la puerta.

Pasa Trunks, se que llevas ahí unos instantes – bramó la grave voz de su padre desde el interior del despacho.

Trunks se armó de valor y entró en el despacho.

Me han dicho que has traído a una joven de nuestra especie a palacio. ¿Acaso piensas tomarla como esclava? - dijo Vegeta duramente.

¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Ha sido ese estúpido de Lyell ¿Verdad?.

Vegeta miró a su hijo sin decir palabra.

¡Ha sido ese insecto! - bramó Trunks con rabia – Le voy a matar. Le voy a matar con mis propias manos mejor. El no es nadie para meterse en mis asuntos.

¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo! - dijo Vegeta abofeteando a su hijo.

Trunks volvió a recuperar la compostura.

¿Y bien? - preguntó Vegeta.

¡Y bien! ¿Qué? - dijo Trunks nerviosamente.

Pues el momento de la verdad había llegado, pero no se atrevía a hablar abiertamente, pues en cierto modo temía la ira de su padre. ¿Quién en ese planeta no lo hacía?. Quizá la familia de su prisionera.

No te hagas el tonto Trunks, sabes muy bien de que hablo – dijo Vegeta suspicazmente acercándose a su heredero.

La misión no salió como estaba acordado, opusieron una feroz resistencia los muy bribones y no estaban todos en la casa, pero aún así conseguimos acabar con la mayoría de ellos – dijo Trunks con voz monótona.

¿¡Quién eres tú para cuestionar las órdenes que te doy!. Todo esto tiene que ver con la chica que has traído a palacio ¿Verdad? - dijo Vegeta acercándose peligrosamente a su hijo.

Trunks respondió por inercia, pues parecía que su padre lo adivinaba todo.

Si.

Apuesto a que la chica es hermosa, la viste combatir y te excitaste – dijo Vegeta cogiendo a Trunks del cuello fuertemente y tirándole de la cola que llevaba enroscada alrededor de la cintura – Eres peor que nuestros antepasados de hace miles de años que no se controlaban – finalizó Vegeta arrancado la cola del cuerpo de su hijo mientras este con la cara asombrada y colorada por el agarre ahogaba un grito.

Trunks acertó a agarrar una muñeca de su padre con todas sus fuerzas y le obligó a soltarle. Intento recomponerse como pudo mientras miraba con rabia la cola que le acababa de arrancar su padre. Con ello se conseguía que el deseo sexual se volviera prácticamente nulo, aunque por otra parte los poderes disminuían un poco.

Y casi podría jurar por mi vida que has dejado con vida a los más fuertes – escupió Vegeta – Espero que a la próxima prepares bien la misión y acabes con ellos. Haz lo que quieras con la chica, tómala como esclava, acuéstate con ella, mátala, repudia a Marron y únete a ella. Pero como vuelvas a fallar va a pasar a formar parte de mi servicio y le voy a hacer cualquier cosa a esa perra traidora. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, pues a la próxima no me mostraré tan generoso. Me has cogido en un buen día.

Gracias padre.

Ahora lárgate si no quieres que cambie de opinión y te aniquile aquí mismo.

Trunks recobró la confianza en si mismo y recogiendo su cola del suelo la tiró a la papelera del despacho de su padre, ya le volvería a crecer al cabo de los meses. Salió de allí sin mirar a su padre y se dirigió a su cuarto con paso rápido y seguro.

Pan se despertó y vio que se encontraba en una enorme habitación que no de su casa y extrañándose

cayó en la cuenta del ataque a su familia y de que había caído prisionera en manos de ese caprichoso y endemoniado príncipe Saiyan. Salió de la cama como si las sábanas contuvieran veneno y miró la habitación intentando vislumbrar una salida inútilmente, por lo que se acercó a la puerta e intento forcejear, pero se hallaba cerrada con llave, al cabo de varios intentos notó como la puerta cedía apareciendo en el umbral su captor.

Vaya, vaya, si la pequeña traidora salvaje ha despertado – dijo Trunks con sorna.

¡Cállate maldito!. Vales menos que un excremento de dinosaurio – respondió Pan de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

A Trunks le divirtió la viperina lengua de la joven Saiyan, por lo que se acercó a ella lentamente situándose tras ella.

Vas a ser mi criada personal. Me diviertes, te has salvado de ser esclava – dijo Trunks al oído de la joven mientras pasaba suavemente sus manos por sus brazos, le parecía una sensación electrizante.

Pan se deshizo del agarre del Saiyan y le encaró mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Vaya honor me esta haciendo el señor príncipe consentido – dijo Pan burlonamente.

Un favor enorme.

Pan sonrió con suficiencia y escupió a Trunks a la cara.

Este se limpió con el dorso de su mano enguantada y le devolvió la sonrisa a su flamante prisionera mientras la agarraba fuertemente de un brazo.

Hay que llevarte ante el Ama para que intente domarte, pequeña fierecilla – dijo Trunks casi en un gemido.

Trunks se acercó a la joven y la miró de arriba a abajo con detenimiento. Tenía las ropas raídas en algunos lugares y la recordó en estado Super Saiyan por lo que se acercó a su cuello oliéndoselo, cosa que lo excitó sobremanera, pues aunque su padre le había arrancado la cola no había erradicado su deseo.

Pan se dio cuenta de la sensación que creaba en el príncipe Saiyan y supo como vengarse de todo, haciendo que se enamorara de ella para tenerle en sus garras. Se fijó en él y le pareció sumamente atractivo a pesar de su inusual aspecto. No era muy alto pero tenía un cuerpo bien definido, su pelo era de color lila que caía sobre sus hombros lacio, de tez clara, bellas facciones y unos grandes y chispeante ojos celestes. También le gustaba su descaro. Pero prometió no caer en sus propio juego.

Trunks la agarró del brazo fuertemente y la llevó por los pasillos ante el Ama.

Alteza – dijo el Ama con una profunda reverencia.

Aquí le dejo a esta fierecilla a ver que puede hacer con ella – dijo Trunks soltando a la chica y empujándola ante el Ama.

Pronto trabajara como la que más, ya lo vera alteza.

Pero no seas demasiado dura con ella Ama, va a ser mi criada personal.

Descuide Alteza.

La quiero preparada para la cena.

Así se hará.

Trunks desapareció de la vista de Pan y la dejó sola en compañía de ese extraño ser de aspecto severo. Con alguna suerte el Ama era alguna clase de ser de estatura baja, gruesa,con triple papada y piel viscosa de color azul marino, unos pequeños ojos negros como bolas adornaban su rostro, carecía de nariz y unos torcidos labios viscosos eran adornados por dos hileras de dientes en forma de sierra. Iba ataviada con un delantal de un blanco inmaculado con volantes. A pesar de lo asqueroso de su aspecto, era un ser que imponía respeto.

Mocosa, por ser su criada personal no te creas nadie especial – dijo el ser ásperamente mientras le daba empellones para que andara - No eres más que su juguete nuevo, un divertimento pasajero, no puedes compararte con la señorita Marron, la futura reina de Vegetasei.

Pan por toda respuesta le sonrió socarronamente.

Cuando te hablo debes contestarme – dijo el Ama dando una colleja en la nuca a la joven Saiyan.

Si señora Ama – dijo Pan monótonamente.

Eso me gusta más, aprendes rápido – dijo el Ama ufana.

Pan volvió a callar y miró al ser maléficamente.

Esta al ver la maldad que emanaban sus pétreos ojos negros sintió un escalofrió recorres su cuerpo.

Esa chica no era como las otras, le iba a dar problemas, se veía que era profundamente altiva y obstinada, como todos los de esa raza. Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza volvió a empujar a la joven que se dejó conducir mansamente.

Esta va a ser tu nueva casa – dijo el Ama empujando a Pan al interior de una habitación – ahí encima tienes tu uniforme, dentro de un rato vendré por ti y más vale que estés lista.

Tras Pan se cerró la desvencijada puerta con un agonizante chirrido. Le pareció un habitáculo sombrío y deprimente, era de reducidas dimensiones, con dos destartalados camastros, un par de sillas, un par de percheros, una pequeña ventana y una solitaria bombilla en el techo era toda la decoración de la habitación. Así como también una puerta que supuso que conducía al cuarto de baño pero que no quiso abrir por temor a ver que había en el otro lado, pues el baño debía ser aún más desangelado que la habitación. Aún así no lamento su suerte, podría haber salido peor parada, podría haber muerto o haber acabado como esclava. Fijándose en el aspecto de la habitación pasó por alto que no estaba sola. En aquel horrible lugar había una criatura de otra galaxia sentada sobre una cama. Su piel era de color rosa con manchas negras, de cuerpo esbelto y bello rostro como el de un Saiyan, pero en vez de pelo, en su cabeza crecía una especie de cola que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda.

El ser en cuestión se levantó del camastro y se dirigió a Pan con la mano tendida mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Me llamo Sybelle. Vamos a ser compañeras.

Pan la miró altaneramente sin responderle.

Vaya, parece que tenemos aquí una chica difícil – volvió a decir el ser extraterrestre sin perder la sonrisa.

Me llamo Pan – dijo la joven Saiyan secamente.

Encantada Pan. Veo que eres de su raza – dijo señalando la cola que llevaba enroscada entorno a su cintura - ¿Cómo has venido a parar aquí?

Pan la miró con suspicacia.

Puedes fiarte. A mi Vegeta me raptó tras masacrar a mi pueblo y me trajo aquí. Fui esclava durante años, pero una vez la princesa Bra mientras paseaba por el jardín me vio y me liberó tomándome a su servicio.

¿Ese demonio tiene una hermana?

Si. Y no tiene nada que ver con él. Es una chica dulce y considerada, aunque también tiene su carácter, pero no tan colérico y enfermizo como el de su padre. Yo te he contado ya mi historia – dijo Sybelle sonriendo de nuevo.

Ese loco del demonio irrumpió en mi casa acusándonos de traición. Él y sus hombres mataron a mi abuela y mas Saiyan, yo me enfrenté a él y me raptó a cambio de perdonarles la vida a mis padres, tío y abuelo.

Pobre muchachita – dijo Sybelle intentando abrazar a Pan.

No soy ninguna pobre muchachita. Provengo de la raza más poderosa del universo – dijo Pan altivamente mientras esquivaba el abrazo de Sybelle.

El ser rosa desistió del intento de entablar amistad con la joven Saiyan. Todos los de esa raza eran iguales en su mayoría. Se acercó a una de las sillas de la que cogió un bulto de color naranja que le tendió a Pan.

Aquí tienes tu uniforme. Puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de baño – dijo señalando con la cabeza la puerta cerrada.

Pan miró con desaprensión y rictus de asco la puerta, pero hizo de tripas corazón y se dirigió al baño. Al cabo de un rato salió y como temía era un lugar infecto. Se tumbó sobre la cama mirando el techo en silencio hasta que al rato apareció de nuevo el Ama.

Vamos gandul, es hora de trabajar. El príncipe te reclama en el Salón Imperial – dijo el Ama a Pan.

Pan se puso en pie en silencio y salió de la habitación dejándose guiar por el Ama que soltaba a cada instante una maldición. Quiso cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo, o mejor aún, tirarle una Genkidama y matarla, pero si no su plan se iría al traste, por lo que obedeció mansamente. Al cabo de un rato de pasar entre laberínticos pasillo llegó al Salón Imperial.

Que era una enorme sala desprovista de toda decoración salvo la mesa, la silla y alguna planta, pero no por ello menos magnificente. Y en ella se encontraba el príncipe Saiyan que la miraba socarronamente.

¡Oh! Aquí esta mi magnifica criada Saiyan – dijo Trunks con fingida afectación.

Pan gruñó para sus adentros mientras le miraba con dureza.

Trunks notó con la frialdad que le miraba la joven Saiyan. Se fijó en lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme del servicio. Era de un color naranja tornasolado. El pantalón bombacho se pegaba a su torneadas piernas y el top cruzado dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y su abdomen con la piel tirante como un tambor. El conjunto estaba rematado por unas graciosas chinelas negras de fieltro y unas pulseras doradas. La encontraba sumamente arrebatadora y eso sumado a la sonrisa de desprecio dibujada en su rostro, hizo que aumentara su deseo por ella.

Marron entro en el Salón Imperial siendo anunciada con gran boato.

La futura reina de los Saiyan hace su aparición – grito otro sirviente extraterrestre.

Trunks ante el anuncio se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su prometida y la miró seductoramente para luego besarla apasionadamente volcando en ella todo el deseo que sentía por la pequeña de los Son y cogiéndola de la mano la llevó hasta su silla.

La joven se sentó en la silla grácilmente.

Te voy a enseñar mi nueva adquisición – dijo Trunks a Marron ufanamente.

Trunks chasqueó los dedos, pero Pan no atendió a su llamada.

Pequeña salvaje, ven para que mi futura esposa te vea.

Pan se acercó a la silla de Trunks sin mirarle.

No soy ninguna mercancía para que chasquees los dedos de esa manera. Tengo un nombre – dijo Pan fríamente.

Eres mi criada personal. Harás lo que te diga – dijo Trunks mirando a Pan intensamente por su insolencia.

¿Con que esta es la criada Saiyan de la que hablaban todos? - dijo Marron con desdén antes el carácter de la joven Son.

Pan no pudo reprimir el mirar a la que iba a ser la reina de la raza más poderosa del universo. Era una mujer esbelta que iba ataviada con una túnica de color rosa pálido. Tenía una piel clara y de aspecto suave, un rostro fino de facciones suave, unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules, pero lo más espectacular era su brillante y larga melena como oro fundido. Era una mujer hermosa sí y exquisita, pero de aspecto delicado. Una damita. No concebía como un demonio como aquel fuera a tomar por esposa a una mujer como esa.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores problemas salvo las asesinas miradas que dirigía Pan a Trunks.

Marron no pasó por alto las miradas de velado deseo que dirigía Trunks a la joven Saiyan. Era una chica hermosa, obstinada, altiva y colérica, capaz de plantar cara a su prometido. También apuntaba tener una fuerza prodigiosa. De repente sintió celos de ella y vio peligrar su posición como futura reina de los Saiyan. No era más bella que ella, eso era casi imposible, estaba claro a ojos vistas, pues su belleza era proverbial y venerada por los hombres de su raza allá donde fuera. Pero esa chica era el ejemplo de la mujer Saiyan ideal. Pues Trunks podía repudiarla y tomar como amante a esa insidiosa joven. Ya encontraría alguna manera de hacerla desaparecer y hasta entonces el hacerle la vida imposible. No iba a permitir que nadie compitiera con ella por los favores de su prometido y para ello se valdría de cualquier argucia.

**Nota de autora : siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero mas vale tarde que nunca xDDDD. Como veis sigue siendo bastante brutal y los próximos capítulos seguirán en la misma linea xD. Me he tomado la licencia de inventarme los funerales Saiyan xDDDDD. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Lo próximo que escriba sera el primer capitulo de mi fic de Pan y Vegeta. Quien no quiera leer ese que no lo lea, por que no le guste esa pareja,pero pido de antemano que no se vaya a tirar mi labor por tierra a no ser que tuviera algún error escribiendo o algo, pero no por que no le guste esa pareja. No hablo de mis habituales lectoras/es, pero si de otra gente que pudiera tirar por tierra mi obra,así que espero que la gente sea consecuente y quien no quiera leerlo que pase xD.**

**Estas semanas no podre actualizar tan rapido como quisiera pues voy a tener los examenes del cuatrimestre y tengo que estudiar, y mucho ademas, la carrera en historia roba mucho tiempo,pero prometo hacerlo xD.**

**23 – Marzo – 2011.**

**Un saludo especial a tatisms :)**

**P.D: escribiré un fan fic conjunto con LaTabernaDeMoe sobre alguna pareja de DB fuera de lo normal jejeje**

**aquí os respondo a los reviews del capitulo anterior xD**

**Tatisms : niñaaaaaaaaaaa,espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo y te haya parecido interesante, a mi parecer tiene bastante "chicha", pero claro lo importante es lo que opineis vosotras, que es a quien me debo. Pronto me pondre a escribir el primer capitulo del fic de Vegeta y Pan.**

**Chibi-chan tsukino : espero que la espera te haya merecido la pena jejeje,ya me contaras que te parecio este capi. Un beso linda**

**Denise-lissian : bienvenida a mis locos fics jejeje. Espero verte por este fic y que lo disfrutes :)**

**rachel : ya actualice jejeje.**


	3. Chapter 3: El camino del guerrero

**Disclaimer : los personajes de DB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, pero esta historia si,es producto de mi imaginacion. Es un universo alterno en el que todos los personajes de DB son Saiyan. **

**En el anterior capítulo …**

Pan no pudo reprimir el mirar a la que iba a ser la reina de la raza más poderosa del universo. Era una mujer esbelta que iba ataviada con una túnica de color rosa pálido. Tenía una piel clara y de aspecto suave, un rostro fino de facciones suave, unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules, pero lo más espectacular era su brillante y larga melena como oro fundido. Era una mujer hermosa sí y exquisita, pero de aspecto delicado. Una damita. No concebía como un demonio como aquel fuera a tomar por esposa a una mujer como esa.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores problemas salvo las asesinas miradas que dirigía Pan a Trunks.

Marron no pasó por alto las miradas de velado deseo que dirigía Trunks a la joven Saiyan. Era una chica hermosa, obstinada, altiva y colérica, capaz de plantar cara a su prometido. También apuntaba tener una fuerza prodigiosa. De repente sintió celos de ella y vio peligrar su posición como futura reina de los Saiyan. No era más bella que ella, eso era casi imposible, estaba claro a ojos vistas, pues su belleza era proverbial y venerada por los hombres de su raza allá donde fuera. Pero esa chica era el ejemplo de la mujer Saiyan ideal. Pues Trunks podía repudiarla y tomar como amante a esa insidiosa joven. Ya encontraría alguna manera de hacerla desaparecer y hasta entonces el hacerle la vida imposible. No iba a permitir que nadie compitiera con ella por los favores de su prometido y para ello se valdría de cualquier argucia.

**Capítulo 3 : El camino del guerrero**

Pan sintió toda la noche las miradas insidiosas de aquella arpía, no la conocía y no la había tratado jamás, pero notaba inquina y mezquindad dentro de aquella muñeca hecha mujer y pocas veces su instinto erraba.

Cuando hubieron acabado de comer y los platos fueron retirados, Marron habló a su prometido mientras su mirada pasaba de Trunks a Pan y viceversa.

Querido ¿no crees que la muchacha como tu criada personal no debería dormir con nosotros en el cuartito contiguo al tuyo. No querrás que nuestra nueva preciada posesión se malogre en que aquellas húmedas y lobregas habitaciones. ¿Verdad?.

Claro cielo, tienes razón – dijo Trunks mirando descarada y fijamente a Pan.

Marron sonrió a Pan maquiaveicamente, pues sentía como que era una pequeña victoria frente a esa insidiosa cría. Tendría que aguantar el escarnio de ver como era amada y deseada realmente por el heredero Saiyan y así borrarle de golpe sus ínfulas de grandeza. Era el primer paso para hacerle la vida imposible.

Pan pensó que se volvería loca al tener que aguantar a ese maldito príncipe consentido prácticamente todo el día.

La real pareja se levantó de sus sillas.

Vamos esclava, levántate. Te lo ordena tu ama – dijo Marron autoritariamente y con suficiencia, pero Pan hizo caso omiso.

Marron sintió la sangre bullir, su lado guerrero despertarse, estaba acostumbrada a que la obedecieran al momento por lo que se dirigió rauda y veloz con la mano levantada a estrellarla sobre la mejilla de aquella impertinente, pero Pan la vio venir y le agarró la muñeca con fuerza, mientras miraba a Marron con una malévola sonrisa en la cara mientras la rubia se encontraba retorciéndose intentando escapar de aquel imprevisto y fuerte cepo sobre su frágil muñeca, en ese preciso instante Pan apretó un poco más y un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de la futura reina, gemido que no escapó al oído de Trunks, que se dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquella escena : su criada amarrando con fuerza la muñeca de su futura mujer y esta sin poder moverse. De nuevo sintió el deseo nacer en su interior. Se dirigió hacía aquellas dos mujeres y deshizó el agarre, agarró a Marron de la mano con fiereza y la arrastró tras él.

Marron sabía lo que aquello significaba y miró a Pan que iba tras ellos prácticamente corriendo y en un sepulcral silencio con una socarrona sonrisa de triunfo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la gran habitación de Trunks.

Trunks obnubilado por el deseo olvidó que Pan se encontraba allí y estampó a su prometida contra la pared, besándola con pasión en los labios,cuello y hombros mientras con sus manos manoseaba con fiereza el delgado cuerpo de Marron, mientras esta miraba a la pequeña de los Son burlonamente. Volvió a coger a la rubia de la mano y la llevo a la orilla de la gran cama mientras Pan les seguía detrás discretamente. Trunks en un rápido movimiento empujó con fuerza a Pan y la metió en el cuartito y esta cayó en el suelo desmadejada como una muñeca mientras oía un sonoro portazo tras ella.

Vamos a la cama – oyo Pan decir a Trunks en un sonoro gemido, aunque llegó amortiguado a sus oídos por aquella hoja de labrada madera.

Pan miró a su alrededor y vio que el cuarto aunque era pequeño estaba limpio, la cama se veía cómoda, había un armario, una mesita, una silla, otra puerta que supuso que conducía al aseo y una ventana. Aunque no era el colmo del lujo al menos le parecía mejor que donde fue conducida por aquel extraño y horrible ser nada más llegar ese día. Se asomó por la ventana y comprobó con gusto que daba a los jardines, al menos tenía unas vistas bonitas. Miró al cielo límpido y cuajado de titilantes estrellas y las tres enormes lunas con sus vibrantes colores. Al menos desde aquel ventanal podía respirar algo de libertad, esa libertad que ella tanto amaba y que le fue arrebatada de la forma más tonta, por el capricho de un príncipe consentido. La joven sintió la nostalgia nacer en su interior, se tumbó sobre la cama y dejó aflorar unas silenciosas lágrimas por su familia.

Trunks cayó sobre Marron y al instante le arrancó la túnica, dejándola hecha trizas sobre el suelo. Cubrió el cuerpo de su hembra con el suyo, mientras con sus manos dibujaba la silueta de su bello cuerpo.

Marron creyó morir allí mismo, las varoniles manos de su futuro esposo sobre su piel le hacían excitarse en grado sumo. Ya no pudiendo aguantar más, enroscó sus piernas sobre las caderas de Trunks para indicarle que ya estaba preparada para recibirle.

Trunks captó la señal y se abrió paso en la intimidad de su casi mujer sin miramientos mientras Marron dejaba escapar un sonoro quejido de placer. Y se dejó abandonar por el placer por lo que cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo.

Pan escuchó el gemido de placer de Marron, pues aquellas paredes parecían estar hechas de papel y se dirigió a tientas a la puerta, en ella vio el ojo de una cerradura y pego su cara a ella. Pues siempre le habían hablado de lo que se encontraban haciendo aquella horrible rubia y su insidioso guerrero y tenía curiosidad. Vio a Trunks copando el cuerpo de Trunks mientras este la agarraba de las muñecas y besaba su cuello y sus hombros moviéndose rítmica y cadenciosamente.

Trunsks no supo por que, pero notó como si estuviera siendo observado por la obstinada joven Saiyan, sintió como su aura envolviéndole y a su enfebrecida y excitada mente volvió la imagen de la muchacha agarrando fuertemente a su prometida, una guerrera de clase alta y también el bien formado cuerpo de Pan rodeado del aura dorada del estado de Super Saiyan con sus fieros ojos celestes mirándole. En ese preciso instante, con ese último recuerdo, sintió su cuerpo, su alma y su sangre consumirse por lo que aumento el ritmo a algo irrefrenable y fiero mientras Marron gritaba escandalosamente y gemía su nombre.

Pan vio como el guerrero aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas a su mujer, pero no había mordiscos ni sangre de por medio y lo encontró muy extraño, pues su abuela,madre y tía a los 15 años le explicaron en que cuando dos Saiyans se eligen como pareja y se unen y se acuestan juntos se muerden el cuello e intercambían sus sangre como símbolo de compromiso eterno. Al poco vio como Trunks se desplomaba sobre Marron y al rato se hacía a un lado de la futura reina. Pan hubo de reconocer para sí misma que ese demonio era sexy y atractivo a su forma, se fijó en el recio y curtido cuerpo del guerrero bañado por los rayos multicolor de las lunas y su cara en un ceño concentrado. Se alejó de la puerta y se dejó caer sobre la cama en busca de un sueño que esperaba que no tardara mucho en acudir.

Trunks se levantó de la cama ,se dirigió al cuarto contiguo al suyo, abrió la puerta y la imagen que vió casi le cortó la respiración, vio el cuerpo de Pan hecho un ovillo, su cara relajada y las mortecinas luces de la luna incidiendo sobre su cabello sacando un brillo a este casi irreal, no entendía como podía caber tanta fuerza y malicia en esa aún niña. Y cerró de nuevo la puerta tras él, dirigiéndose a la cama.

Trunks se levantó horas más tarde y levantó a Pan a gritos.

¡Despierta!. ¡Vamos pequeña salvaje!. Es una vergüenza que me tenga que levantar y no vea a mi criada personal lista para atender todos mis deseos.

Pan al sentir la portentosa voz tronar en sus oídos y se levantó mirando de forma asesina a Trunks.

Maldito insecto. ¿Estas son formas de despertar a las personas?.

Eres mi criada, mi posesión, harás lo que yo te digo, nadie osa a cuestionar lo que yo digo.

Pan se rió descaradamente y Trunks como movido por un resorte se acercó a ella y la cogió del cuello con una sola mano y comenzo a hacer presión sobre el frágil cuello juvenil, pegando su cuerpo al de la muchacha,la joven Son sintió el poderoso torso desnudo junto a su cuerpo pues Trunks tan sólo iba ataviado por un ajustado pantalón de entrenamiento azul oscuro y se sintió un tanto turbada ante esa cercanía, su sangre parecía reverberar dentro de sus arterias, pero no le dio la mayor importancia y soportó el embate con su ironía.

Me basta una sola mano para matarte, para romperte el cuello como una tierna hoja.

Pan por toda respuesta le sonrió de medio lado maliciosamente mientras agarraba con una de sus manos la muñeca del demonio asesino. Trunks la miró fijamente a los ojos y vio en su mirada acerada como pocas con cierto deje de demencia asesina y Pan vio en los de Trunks una soberbia sin límetes. Se sopesaron mutuamente durante unos instantes, hasta que el guerrero pelilila rompió el contacto visual con un molesto gruñido y salió de la estancia.

¡Ven! - dijó Trunks con su poderosa voz.

Estuvo esperando unos instantes y como no obtuvo respuesta alguna o movimiento de la habitación contigua volvió a gritar.

¡Ven cuando tu amo te lo ordena!.

Pan al oír los gritos de Trunks y ver como perdía la paciencia comenzó a reirse.

La risa llegó a los oídos de Trunks y perdió la cordura por completo, con paso rápido llegó donde se encontraba Pan y la cogió fuertemente de la mano mientras la sacaba de la habitación entre improperios y maldiciones ante la divertida mirada de la muchacha dejándola frente a él.

Quiero que me ayudes a ponerme esto – dijo Trunks señalando una camiseta azul oscura de entrenamiento, una coraza de color azul,una capa roja y unos guantes negros.

Pan le miró divertida y se mantuvo estáticamente mirándole socarronamente.

Trunks al ver que la joven guerrera no le obedecía, cogió la camiseta y se la pusó.

Pan se divertía con todo aquello, haciendo de rabiar a aquel engreído guerrero, pero se resignó por un momento y decidió obedecerle y cogió la flexible coraza y la colocó sobre él fornido cuerpo del príncipe notando bajo sus manos los trabajados músculos sin apenas rozar, pusó la capa en su sitio.

Trunks buscó rozar sus dedos con los de su joven criada mientras esta le intentaba enguantar las manos, pero ella rehuía su contacto.

¿Ya esta contento el señor engreído? - preguntó Pan burlonamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos y sonreía de medio lado.

Ahora ponte esto – dijo Trunks señalando un uniforme femenino de guerra.

Ahora Pan no entendía nada mientra que Trunks disfrutaba ante el desconcierto de la muchacha.

Es un uniforme de guerra femenino, quiero que te lo pongas, vamos a entrenar, quiero que de ahora en adelante entrenes conmigo.

Pan se sentía estupefacta, al menos su vida no iba a ser tan mala allí si entrenaba diariamente y conseguía completar su venganza, cogió el uniforme, se llevó a su habitación y se lo puso. A los pocos minutos salió del cuartucho ante la inquisidora mirada de Trunks.

Trunks al verla de aquella guisa y al recordarla en estado Super Saiyan sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de poseerla allí mismo. Iba ataviada con tan sólo una coraza de color gris y rosado, que le cubría el cuerpo hasta un poco las pantorrillas y debaja sus brazos al descubierto, con unas medias de color rosado por encima de las rodillas y unas botas y unos guantes de color blanco.

Pan no pasó por alto de nuevo las miradas de deseo que le profesaba el heredero de Vegetasei.

Trunks al verla allí parada la cogió fuertemente de la mano y la hizo andar un breve rato hasta salir del palacio y llegar a una especie de bosque solitario.

Aquí es donde entrenaremos diariamente – dijo Trunks mirando a Pan, pero esta no respondió.

Trunks se dirigió a ella a una velocidad casi supersónica con la intención de impactar su bota derecha en su cara, pero le esquivó y se rió en su cara.

¿No tienes algo mejor que esto principito consentido?.

Trunks se sintió herido en su orgullo y se enfureció más, sabía que ella le provocaba, pero le encantaba ese juego. Comenzó a descargar una sarta de golpes sobre el cuerpo de la joven guerrera, que ella esquivaba, paraba o recibía sin si quiera inmutarse, ni enfurecerse. Él quería llevarla al límite, enfurecerla y verla transformada, la llamó de todo desde rata,hasta despojo de Saiyan pasando por traidora, pero nada funcionaba. En su mente vislumbró algo que podía llevarla al límite y decidió intentarlo.

Al menos no eres tan cobarde como tu abuela y me presentas combate. No me costó nada traspasar su pecho – dijo Trunks maliciosamente mientras miraba intensamente a Pan esperando su reacción y esta no se hizó esperar, pues notó como el Ki de la joven aumentaba unidades segundo por segundo.

Pan al oír aquello salir de la boca de aquel individuo, sintió como una demencia asesina invadía su ser, como su sangre se iba calentando y como da fibra de su ser temblaba. Notó como algo se apoderaba de ella sin control mientras lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas.

Trunks vio entre asombrado y maravillado la transformación de la joven, como su cuerpo temblabla y de él nacía el aura dorada que cada vez se hacía mas intensa, como el cabello se volvía rubio y los ojos se tornaban celestes con una mirada demente mientras una asesina sonrisa aparecía en el rostro mezclado con las lágrima. En ese momento su sangre comenzó a reverberar en su ser, al ver a una hembra Saiyan en ese estado. Pero de repente se vio sorprendido por un potente codazo impactando en su mejilla derecha.

Gusano cobarde, enfrentate a mí. - rugió Pan desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Pero al poco Pan comenzó a perder fuerza y a perder su transformación cayendo desmadejada en los brazos de Trunks, que acudió presto antes de que cayera sobre el suelo. Este aún sentía fluir y palpitar rápido la sangre en sus venas. La llevó sobre sus brazos hasta el palacio y la dejó sobre su gran cama.

Al rato Pan despertó sobre la cama de Trunks y no entendió que le había pasado, sólo recordaba vagamente una fuerza tremenda y misteriosa invadir todo su cuerpo. No le dio más importancia dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama de Trunks durmiéndose al instante.

Goten dejó pasar unos días tras el sepelio de su madre y su mujer, no quería presentarse en palacio siendo presa de una furia incontrolable pues no deseaba que su plan de recuperar a su pequeña sobrina y matar a los asesinos de su familia se fuera al traste por una imprudencia suya.

El día señalado en su mente para comenzar su plan se levantó nada más despuntar los primeros rayos de luz, se aseó,se vistió con un mono de un color naranja un tanto chillón que se adaptaba a su musculado cuerpo y unas botas de color negro de un indefinible material, recogió sus exiguas pertenencias en un pequeño petate y como toda despedida se miró al espejo de su habitación devolviéndole el plateado cristal la imagen de un hombre joven con un semblante envejecido diez años de golpe, salió de la habitación y de la casa sin hacer el menor ruido, pues se marchaba de su hogar sin despedirse de nadie.

Tras un viaje de un par de horas llegó a las puertas de la morada de aquel demonio guerrero, aquel que mandó matar a su familia despiadadamente y de repente sintió como los latidos de su corazon palpitaban en sus sienes, apretó los puños y marchó en busca de su destino. Llegó ante una puerta y antes de si quiera alzar su mano para llamar una voz poderosa ahogada por el grosor de aquella puerta metálica le dió la orden de que pasara, parecía que aquel reclutador tuviera el poder de ver através de las cosas. Entró en una estancia desprovista de toda decoración, de todo adorno superfluo salvo una mesa y una silla de un inmaculado color blanco, ya en aquel punto se podía oler el ambiente castrense. El reclutador levantó su dura mirada de un legajo de papeles y le miró sin decir una sola palabra :

Vengo a inscribirme en el cuerpo de élite del ejército – dijo Goten sosteniendo la mirada a tan pintoresco individuo.

El hombre por toda respuesta buscó debajo de un cajón que había bajo su gran barriga y extrajo de

él un papel que tendió a Goten.

Rellénalo y márchate a los barracones. Mi tiempo es oro chico – dijo el grueso guerrero volviendo la mirada a los papeles que tenía entre sus regordetas manos.

Goten dio la callada por respuesta, pues el tono del reclutador no deja lugar a réplicas. Por lo que apuró a rellenar aquella maldita solicitud que sellaría su destino y cuando lo hubo hecho la dejó sobre aquella mesa marchándose en busca de los barracones sin pedir indicación alguna, los encontró tras un rato de busqueda, le sorprendió lo grande de aquel complejo palaciego, su mente divagaba por esos derroteros cuando se topó con el primer barracón, era un edificio de un apagado color gris con unas ventanas, sin más miramientos entró y lo que vio dentro se correspondía con el aspecto de fuera, pues por todo mobiliario había las literas, mesillas,sillas y las taquillas de los soldados. Fue en busca del primer camastro que vio libre y allí dejó su escaso macuto. Andaba sacando sus cosas cuando una alta y fornida figura se puso junto a él.

Hola, mi nombre es Altair. Parece que vamos a ser compañeros – dijo jovialmente el chico.

El Saiyan se dio la vuelta para ver la cara de su interlocutor y vio a un muchacho joven, bastante más que él de hecho, alto y musculoso, su pelo era de color castaño, algo raro entre los guerreros de Vegetasei, de unos grandes ojos negros, de facciones casi armoniosas, pues parecía que su nariz hubiese sido rota hacía poco tiempo, pero no por ello restaba atractivo a su cara y de expresión jovial. Pero Goten no le respondió, no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, si no una venganza que cumplir.

Vaya, parece que tenemos a un mudito aquí – dijo el joven guerrero riendo su propio chiste.

El joven no cejaba en su empeño de entablar una conversación, por lo que el menor de los hijos de Gokuh se vio obligado a responderle, quizás después de todo no le vendría mal tener una ayuda allí dentro. Y en cierta manera le recordaba a su padre con esa alegría.

No soy ningún mudito. Me llamo Goten – aseveró Goten con su varonil voz.

Me alegro, ya pensaba que te había comido la lengua el gato – respondió Altair con una gran sonrisa en su cara - ¿No eres un poco mayor para entrar en el cuerpo de élite?.

Goten al oir aquello se paró en seco y encaró a aquel muchacho impertinente.

¿Acaso me metó yo en los motivos que te mueven a meterte en este podrido nido de ratas? ¡Eh, chavalín! - escupió el Son remarcando aquella última palabra.

Vale, perdona. No era mi intención ofenderte – dijo el muchacho reculando ante la respuesta de Goten.

El silencio se instaló entre aquellos dos guerreros mientras cada uno deshacía sus petates y colocaba las cosas en su lugar y cuando hubieron acabado se tumbaron en sus respectivos camastros. Goten sacó el libro favorito de su difunta mujer y comenzó a leerlo, nunca le interesó demasiado la lectura, pero iba a leer aquel libro, por ella, por Pares que siempre le animaba a leer y a ver que había más vida allá de la lucha, que los Saiyans podían hacer algo más que luchar y la prueba era aquel libro.

Las horas fueron pasando, pues Goten notaba através del rabillo del ojo, como la luz iba proyectando sombras en la pared debajo de una de las ventanas. Cuando la oscuridad total llegó, sobre el abovedado techo se encendieron unas pobres bombillas que daban una mortecina y lúgubre luz, pero aún así siguió leyendo hasta que su cansada vista no pudo más tumbándose en la cama del todo dirigiendo su vista hacía la raída manta que pasaba por debajo del colchón de su compañero de litera.

Mañana al amanecer son las pruebas. Suerte -dijo Altair.

Goten no respondió y justó cuando el chirrido agónico de los muelles del colchón de Altair indicaba que el joven se estaba dando la vuelta, una palabra de agradecimiento salió de la boca del Son mientras sonreía de medio lado, pero esta quedó ahogada por aquel triste sonido de muelles rotos.

Gracias.

El veterano guerrero cerró los ojos a la espera del día siguiente, el día en que se sellaba su destino.

Justo al amanecer, ni un momento antes, ni un momento después, sonó una poderosa música que despertó a todos los hombres que estaban en aquel barracón. Goten se desperezó rápidamente, se visitió con su llamativo mono y salió fuera de aquel lugar, pues necesitaba sentir el aire fresco golpear en su cara. Anduvo vagando por entre la gente un rato hasta que vio la enorme figura del reclutador dibujarse a lo lejos, por lo que se dirigió a su barracón y se cuadró lo más marcial que pudo, tal como le enseñó su padre cuando era niño, fundiendose así en una larga fila de hombre que serpenteaba a ambos lados hasta donde se perdía la vista.

El reclutador llegó ante ellos y les echó una arenga nacionalista sobre la supremacía de la raza Saiyan y después les explicó en lo que iban a consistir las pruebas para entrar en aquel cuerpo de élite. Tras ello, alguien trajo una pequeña silla y mesa poniéndola delante del oficial. Este se sentó y se puso a tomar nota.

Los aspirantes a soldados de élite fueron sometidos a marchas forzadas con toda la impedimenta y a otras muchas pruebas de resistencia, pruebas de sigilo y finalmente luchas cuerpo a cuerpo. Goten destrozó los miembros de varios jóvenes sin tan si quiera mirar al reclutador que tomaba notas a diestro y siniestro, se dejó llevar por su furia asesina, pero finalmente la razón volvió a su ser y rebajó el ritmo, pues ninguno de aquellos jóvenes tenía la culpa de lo que le pasó a su familia.

Horas después el reclutador se levantñó pesada y fatigosamente de la silla.

Al caer el día pondré las listas de los admitidos – dijo el Saiyan mientras se marchaba ranqueando debido a su peso.

Goten se dirigió al barracón y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su camastro, durmió perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que fue despertado por Altair.

Goten, ya es la hora – dijo el jovenzuelo nerviosamente.

Sí, ya voy, pero me voy a dar una ducha antes – dijo Goten levantándose mientras desperezaba su poderosa musculatora.

Goten cogió lo primero que vió en su taquilla y se dirigió al baño por llamarlo de alguna manera,pues era una enorme pared de azulejo blanco provisto de una larga hilera de duchas. Fue a la que más cerca quedaba de él, abrió el grifo y se sumergió bajo el vital líquido, dejando que cayera sobre su pelo,su cara y su recio cuerpo. Cuando se hubo quedado agusto, se secó, vistió y fue en busca de Altair que le esperaba fuera. Ambos guerreros pusieron rumbo a la oficina del gordo reclutador encontrándose allí con una masa masculina enfervorecida.

¿No estás un poco nervioso? - inquirió el guerrero de pelo castaño.

No – respondió Goten moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

Esperaremos a que se marchen todos.

Cuando se hubo dispersado la mayoría de la gente se acercaron a las hojas y buscaron sus nombres entre la terrible caligrafía de aquel oficial. Goten descubrió su nombre entre aquel mar de palabras, entró por los pelos a aquel temible cuerpo de guerreros, pero al menos lo había conseguido y ese era el primer paso para sellar su terrible venganza. Ahora debía andarse con cautela.

¿Lo has conseguido? - preguntó Altair expecante.

Sí – afirmó Goten con algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa de alegría.

Altair al escuchar aquello se abalanzó a abrazar a su compañero de litera. Y Goten al sentir los recios brazos del joven sobre él no pudo evitar acordarse de su hermano Gohan y le devolvió el abrazo.

¿Y qué me dices de tí? - curioseó a su vez el Son.

También lo he conseguido. Dicen que aquí habitan unas mujeres de una belleza casi angélical – dijo Altair con una sonrisa picarona.

Goten al escuchar aquel comentario mudó su rostro, pues se acordó de Pares y su hijo nonato, de su sobrina y de su madre y para Altair aquello no pasó por alto.

¿He dicho algo malo?. Seguro que ahora que somos del cuerpo de élite todas las mujeres querrán unirse a nosotros.

Cállate – rugió Goten desde lo más profundo de su garganta y se marchó dejando patidifuso al pobre Altair que no entendía los cambios de humor de su camarada.

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente mientras Goten, Altair y los demás guerreros eran sometidos a duros entrenamientos durante horas casi sin tiempo de asueto y esparcimiento, todo se reducía a marchas forzadas con las impedimentas, uso de todo tipo de armas, clases de estrategía militar y pilotaje de toda clase de las naves que disponía el ejército de Vegetasei, algo de Historia sobre su raza para adoctrinar a sus cerebros en el nacionalismo más exacerbado, técnicas de combate, clases de meditación y autocontrol, técnicas de sigilo y camuflaje. Toda clase de cosas se enseñaban para formar al cuerpo militar más mortífero del universo. En ese pintoresco escenario la relación de Goten y Altair se fue estrechando, aunque el joven guerrero evitaba tocar ciertos temas espinosos que sabía que molestaban a su amigo.

Bra, la joven princesa Saiyan andaba tirada sobre un diván mientras su exótica criada extraterrestre le atusaba el cabello con un cariño infinita, cuando el silencio fue roto por su sensual y juvenil voz.

Sybelle, me aburro mucho, vamos a dar un paseo.

Como el ama Bra desee – respondió mansamente el ser.

Pero vamos a ir donde los soldados, quiero ver como entrenan.

Pero ama, vuestro padre os tiene prohibido ir allí y pasearos entre aquellos guerreros – dijo la criada un tanto alarmada.

Quiero ir allí e iremos – dijo Bra de forma autoritaria mientras se levantaba del diván.

Sybelle no osó contrariar a su ama, pues si bien era dulce y buena, no dejaba de pertenecer a una casta guerrera y sanguinaria y en cualquier momento podía mandarla matar o azotar. Corrió a buscar una palangana y una toalla para refrescar el cuerpo de su ama y con sumo cuidado fue pasando el húmedo trapo por el grácil cuello, por los sensuales brazos y las bien torneadas piernas.

Cuando Bra se hubo sentido limpia y refrescada se dirigió a su enorme ropero y allí escogió un vaporoso conjunto de pantalones bombachos y camiseta de color azul aguamarina. Se vistió con parsimonia y se miró con suficiencia al espejo, era una joven no muy alta, pero tenía un cuerpo espigado, pues no había entrenado demasiado a lo largo de su vida, su piel era blanca de un tacto satinado que invitaba a ser acariciada, su pelo era de un raro color azulado al igual que sus enormes ojos, nunca supo de donde salió ese color de pelos y ojos pues su padre era moreno de ojos duros ojos negros como la mayoría de Saiyans,quizás ese pelo y esos ojos eran de la madre a la que nunca conoció, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios finos, tras los cuales se encondía una sonrisa cuasi perfecta y su cola bien enroscada alrededor de su pequeña sabía de la reacción que provocaba en los hombres y se aprovechaba de ello, por ello iba a pasear por entre los soldados, se reconocía una coqueta redomada.

Bien Sybelle, ya podemos marcharnos – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara,sin duda heredada de su padre.

Sybelle y Bra fueron paseando por todo el palacio y los jardines,a su paso la gente se inclinaba en una breve reverencia a forma de saludo, pero tanto protocolo exasperaba a la joven princesa.

Bra se paseó coqueta y sabiéndose deseada por los militares de su padre, a todos les podrigaba sonrisas y saludos espoleando así el deseo de aquellos pobres guerreros. Hasta que se paró no muy lejos de una pareja de soldados que luchaban con el torso desnudo. Se fijó en ellos, eran jóvenes y fornidos, pero prestó especial atención al que parecia mayor de ellos. Cuando le miró más detenidamente sintió la sangre bullir en su interior, el olor de la sangre de aquel soldado le provocaba aquello y sabía lo que ello podía significar. Le pareció un hombre sumamente atractivo, maduro, alto, de un recio y poderoso cuerpo, con un alborotado pelo negro como la mayoría de Saiyans, de unas facciones duras y varoniles, pero lo que más le atrajo fueron aquellos insondables e indescifrables ojos negros.

Altair sintió una poderosa mirada en su cogote y se volvió a ver de donde provenía y lo que vio le dejo patidifuso, vio a dos mujeres no muy lejos de él, una de ellas, la de aspecto más extraño estaba a ojos vistas que era una criada, pero la joven que iba a su lado, era hermosa, un angel, de aspecto regio y mayestático, no cabía duda de quien era y notó como los ojos de esta no se apartaban de su amigo y sintió una punzada de celos, pues él nunca había visto semejante interés por ninguna fémina en él.

¡Hey, Goten! - dijo Altair distrayendo a Goten de sus ejercicios de meditación.

Dime Altair.

¿Ves a aquellas dos de allí? - dijo el castaño señalando discretamente a las dos mujeres.

Goten miró allá donde marcaba el dedo de su amigo y vio a las dos mujeres.

Claro. ¿Qué pasa con ellas? - respondió Goten sin darle más importancia.

¿ No sabes quienes son? - dijo Altair casi muerto del espasmo.

No – dijo el Son lacónicamente.

Mira a aquella de azul, no te quita el ojo de encima.

Goten se fijó en la muchacha ante la insistencia del guerrero, le pareció una muchacha joven, bella y exquisita sin más, no tenía parangón con Pares y retiró su mirada de ella, no entendía a que venía semejante revuelo.

¿De veras no sabes quién es? - inquirió Altair.

No – respondió Goten empezando a perder la paciencia.

Es la princesa Bra,la hermana del príncipe Trunks y la hija de nuestro rey Vegeta.

Goten dio la callada por toda respuesta y se sumió de nuevo en sus ejercicios.

Altair a veces no entendía a su amigo, cualquier otro hombre en su lugar, ante la mirada del ser más bello de la creación habría muerto allí mismo, en ese preciso momento. Ante la actitud de Goten, el volvió a sumergir en su entrenamiento.

Bra notó como el misterioso objeto de su deseo le miró tan sólo un momento sin prestarle prácticamente la más mínima atención. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que suspiraran a su paso y ese desinterés sirvió como acicate a su inicial deseo por él. Ese hombre iba caer rendido a sus encantos, casi ningún ser del sexo opuesto escapaba de sus encantos.

Vámonos Sybelle – dijo Bra de mala gana.

Sí mi señora- dijo el extraterrestre trás su ama.

Ya en su cuarto Bra se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama y le habló a su criada.

Ese hombre tiene que ser mío.

Sybelle sabía lo que ello significaba, la joven princesa no pararía y no cejaría en su empeño de hacer suyo a aquel venerable especimen de la raza Saiyan y más aún si él no le había prestado la más mínima atención, su ama había elegido a su hombre, a su pareja. Ahora estaba por ver si él la correspondía de la misma forma.

Los días también se fueron sucediendo rápidamente para Pan, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto llevaba allí, pues siempre llevaba la misma rutina, se levantaba y ayudaba a vestirse a Trunks, disfrutaba de ello cada vez más sentir sus poderosos músculos bajo sus menudas manos, cada vez buscaba el rozarle más adrede, pues pretendía enamorarle provocándole de todas las formas, disfrutaba de su cara cuando le rozaba y le veía excitado, luego llegaba su momento favorito del día el entrenamiento, ella le ignoraba, ignoraba sus golpes, pero luego el la provocaba siempre de la misma forma y su cuerpo respondía con ese extraño poder que la embargaba, cada vez duraba un poquito más, aunque siempre acababa desmayándose y se levantaba en la gran cama de ese consentido, luego invariablemente también llegaba el momento de la cena en el que tenía que aguantar las miradas y los comentarios de odío reconcentrando de esa arpía encarnada en mujer y luego la consabida unión entre Trunks y ella tras sus provocaciones.

Pero algo cambió esa última noche, no soportó ver el cuerpo de Trunks moverse encima de esa maldita mujerzuela, ni escuchar los gémidos y resoplidos de placer de ambos, no pudiendo aguantar más se tumbó en la cama y cubrió su cabeza fuertemente con la almohada, no sabía por que pero se sentía a rabiar, pensó que con un poco de suerte si apretaba lo suficiente la almohada moriría por asfixia y se acabaría el tener que aguantar eso cada noche, pero con esos nefastos pensamientos se dejó llevar por los brazos del sueño.

Como cada mañana Trunks entró en la habitación de Pan y la despertó a voces.

Pero esta vez Pan para el asombro de Trunks acudió a él a la primera llamada.

Pan como cada mañana cogió la ropa de entrenamiento de Trunks y se la fue poniendo prenda por prenda, evitando rozarle, por que cada vez que lo hacía las imagenes de cama de la noche anterior acudían a su mente y una puzanda de dolor atravesaba todo su ser.

Eso no escapó a la observadora mirada de Trunks, que vió las muecas de dolor reflejadas en la cara de Pan y cuando acabo de vestirle la cogió fuertemente de la muñeca y la encaró. Ante ese contacto la muchacha sintió su sangre hervir dentro.

¿Qué te pasa fierecilla?. No estás como siempre.

Déjame en paz, sabandija apestosa – respondió Pan mirándole con dolor y se fue a su habitación sin mirarle si quiera.

Pan se vistió rápidamente y salió en completo silencio de la habitación sin decir nada ni esperar a Trunks. Este fue tras ella inténtandole sacarle que le ocurría mientras le cogía de la mano, no era normal esa desgana y apatía en ella y Trunks no sabía por que se preocupaba de ella de aquella forma, se sentía extraño ante esa especie de debilidad, pero ella le rehuía todo contacto.

Llegaron al bosque como todas las mañanas y Pan por enésima vez volvió a recordar la última noche de amor y de pasión con esa mujerzuela que estaba llamada a ser la reina de los Saiyans, sintió al momento esa energía atronadora invadir todo su cuerpo, cada fibra, sentía su energía vital subir. Se miró las manos, como estas adquirían la característica tonalidad dorada y cuando se hubo sentido repleta de energía por completo, algo de su ser la llamó a atacar a Trunks de repente.

Trunks recibió una patada en su abdomen, no se la veía venir por lo que cayó de bruces al suelo. Se levantó asombrado, pues nunca la muchacha le atacó con semejante virulencia. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en aquella chica.

Si quieres guerra, tendrás guerra – dijo Trunks sonriendo de medio lado.

El heredero de Vegetasei agarró a Pan fuertemente del cuello, como ahogándola con su poderoso brazo al estar esta de espaldas, pero ella reaccionó pronto y dando un salto hacía atrás voló por encima de la cabeza de Trunks y sus poderosas piernas impactaron en su espalda tirándole al suelo. Este se levantó con sangre en su labio, la cual notó resbalar salada y cálidad por su cara. Se agredían mutuamente con mucha rabía, se producían golpes y moratones. Una lluvía de patadas, puñetazos y hasta haces de luz caían sobre ellos mismos. Con cada uno de los roces ambos sentían bullir y golpear la sangre en sus venas.

Pan iba a darle una patada a Trunks en el pecho, pero este imaginó el movimiento y se situó tras ella, cuando la pierna iba a impactar sobre el la agarró fuertemente de la cintura y de su pierna,cuando la tuvo inmovilizada soltó su pierna y la miró a los ojos, a esos ojos de un irreal color celeste y sintió hervir la sangre más que nunca dentro de su cuerpo,la cogio fuertemente de la barbilla con su mano libre,la obligó a mirarle, recortó la distancia que existía entre ambas bocas y la besó. La besó con una furia animal, buscando su lengua. Podía oler su sangre y el olor de esta le excitaba sobre manera. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de morderla en algún lugar y probar el sabor de aquel líquido vital que tanto le llamaba. La besó como no besó a Marron en todos sus años de relación. No sabía por que le ocurría todo aquello.

Pan al sentir los ardientes labios del guerrero sobre los suyos, los entreabrió dejando colarse la lengua de Trunks por ellos mientras este dejaba escapar un gemido de placar ante eso. Se besaron de forma cadenciosa y cada vez de forma más animal, sus lenguas enroscándose por ver cual salía victoriosa de aquel embate. Sentía como su sangre clamaba por aquel portentoso especimen guerrero, se moría por perforar su piel con sus dientes y probar su sangre rojiza y espesa. Su torrente sanguineo era un torbellino que pugnaba por ese hombre de ojos azules. No sabía exactamente que le pasaba, pero podía imaginarse vagamente que era y no le gustaba, no quería caer en su propio juego. Por lo que rompió el beso y se dirigió rápidamente al palacio dejando a un Trunks estupefacto. Iba por uno de los patios cuando se tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo, ni si quiera se fijo en quien era.

Mira por donde vas, maldita sabandija – gritó exasperada.

Goten reconoció aquella voz, la reconocería entre un millón era la de su pequeña sobrina. La vio como se levantaba y se quedó estupefacto, su pequeña niña estaba coronada por el aura dorada del estado Super Saiyan. Emitió unos leves gorjeos en el fondo de su garganta sin pronunciar el nombre de su única sobrina.

Pan escuchó esos ruidos inconexos mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa.

¿Eres lelo o qué? - dijo Pan, estaba completamente fuera de sí, sería capaz de matar a cualquiera,pero al levantar la mirada se quedó de piedra – Tío.

Pan – por fin alcanzó a decir Goten en un susurro.

Altair vio como su mejor amigo tropezaba con una persona que parecía estar en llamas, pero cuando esa figura se levanto del suelo se quedó anonadado, vio a una joven coronada con un aura dorada, el cabello rubio y los ojos de un celeste preternatural, no cabía duda era una mujer en estado Super Saiyan. Le pareció el ser más bello del universo, un cuerpo bien formado por el entrenamiento, la determinación de su rostro, aquella impertinencia, todo, amó todo desde el primer momento. Su sangre y su instinto clamaban por aquella mujer e iba a averiguar quien era y la iba a hacer suya de cualquier forma.

**Notas de autora :**

**Hola chicos/as. Estoy de nuevo por el universo del fandom de DBZ, no he actualizado por falta de inspiracion y vagueria. Pero bueno, aquí teneis actualizado el fic que mas tiempo llevaba sin actualizar, muchos han sido los comentarios que me pedian que lo actualizara y por fin aquí teneis la actualizacion jejeje. Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida desde la ultima nota de autora, operaron a mi abuela, deje a mi novio despues de dos años de relacion por multiples causas que me hacian desgraciada, tengo nuevo galan de telenovelas jejeje, mis estudios no van muy bien,tengo muchas no presentadas y tengo que estudiar para junio, hoy mismo a las 12 tengo un examend de alta edad media,por suerte me lo se, pero ahora repasare y no queria dejar de escribir por que queria aprovechar la inspiracion, que esta viene y no sabes cuando volvera jejeje. El proximo fic que actualizare el de Palabras de amor jejeje. Y sin mas cosas que decir voy a pasar a responder los reviews. Y de nuevo lo siento por tardar tanto y muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Espero que no os haya decepcionado la actualizacion. Un besazo muy grande.**

**Ken Trunks : Hola sol,espero que te pases por FF y leas la actualizacion cuando veas el mail de que esta actualizado, que tal fueron los estudios? Un besazo**

**Tatisms : amigaaaaaaaaaaa,que tal? Siento tenerte abandonada. Aunque Pan en este fic se abandono a los brazos de trunks, este se lo va a tener que currar jejejeje, no te creas. Mmmm no meti mucha cosa de marron, por que no se me ocurria demiasado,ahora tengo demasiado en mente de edad media como para pensar coherentemente jejeje. Un besazo guapa**

**Chibi-chan-tsukino : bueno linda, como puedes ver, aquí pan se abandona a los brazos de trunks,pero esto no sera siempre ha sido, ya bra se encapricho de goten y altair de pan jajajaja, un lio de los grandes ;). un abracito**

**mari3304 : ñp? XDDDDDDDD**

**Valeria : Siento la tardanza, pero ya actualice. Que gusto que te haya agradado la historia, te invito a leer el resto de ellas,hay mas txp y vxp y miraixpan jajaja. Un beso**

**okashira janet : hola amiga amante de kenshin jejeje, que gusto verte pasarte por aquí. La verdad que enamorarse de un individuo como este trunks no es facil, pero los saiyans no son normales y se rigen mucho por sus instintos. Lei alguna de tus historia de kenshin y me gustaron mucho :).**

**Eli28 : bueno linda, aquí tienes la conti, ya me contaras si te gusto ^^.**

**Emperatriz : muchas gracias por tus halagos linda, no creo que escriba bien jejeje,las faltas de ortografia ni yo misma las aguanto, aunque aquí esto ahora mismo lo ando poniendo sin acentos, por que aquí son casi las 6 de la mañana y aun tengo que repasar para mi examen de edad media de mañana xDDD y creatividad, bueno tengo unas ideas loquisimas jajaja, por ahi tengo empezado un vegata x pan, que vegeta podria ser el abuelo de pan xDDD. Respecto de la transformación de Pan en saiyan fue una errata, olvide poner los ojos celestes . xDDD, pero ya error resuelto en este capitulo xDDD. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo, nos vamos leyendo. Un beso y un abrazo.**

**Juliett : gracias por tu comentario, para que querias que te mandara mas capitulos? No intentaras hacerte con mi historia o postearla en algun lugar sin mi consentimiento verdad? Un saludo**

**PxT4e : hola nueva lectora, que gusto ver que despues de tanto tiempo hay gente que aun se intereso por mi historia. Me agrada mucho que te guste la historia. A ver que te parece la vuelta del fic jejeje.**

**P.D : Y como muchas sabeis, comente en la pagina de por lo que leemos fics de dragon ball en facebook comente que iba a empezar un libro sobre Anibal Barca, aquí os dejo un fragmento, que tengo colgado en mi blog :**

**"De pronto la lucidez planeo de nuevo sobre la mente de Amilcar, notó como su recio cuerpo era cosido a cuchilladas por las espaldas de doble filo de aquellos astutos Oretanos, como su cuerpo recibia unas heridas más en el infinito mar de cicatrices que ya poseía de aquella arriesgada profesión. De pronto las fuerzas le abandonaron, comenzó a flaquear y no pudiendo más cayó de rodillas sobre aquella tierra maldita, se llevó las manos al cuello en un inútil y fútil intento,pues la vida se le escapaba cálida y brillante por entre los pliegues de aquella herida abierta. Los últimos pensamientos fueron para su hijo Anibal, le preocupaba la seguridad de su vástago, a pesar de encontrarse en aquella situación límite,pues estaba apunto de expirar. Justo en aquel momento, su mirada perdida se encontró con la de su hijo. Justo en aquel momento,emitió su último estertor, el último gorjeo de vida,cayendo sobre aquel inhospito territorio,regando aquella tierra bárbara con su sangre,con su vida".**

**P.D 2 : Quien tenga twitter y me quiera seguir que me busque por nittasayuri xD**

**P.D 3: el titulo hace referencia a una cancion del rapero español de titulo homonimo.**


End file.
